


Antihero

by Nemamka



Series: Antihero [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Actors AU, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Alternate universe - Mafia, Chill Fic, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Idk what's happening, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia AU with a twist, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Role Reversal, but Yuuri is still Yuuriish, eros!Yuuri, non con kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 07:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10329725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemamka/pseuds/Nemamka
Summary: Sunlight (Katsuki Yuuri) and Moonlight (Viktor Nikiforov) are two leaders of their respective mafia. Their rivalries come to an end when Moonlight gets captured; but nobody is quite prepared for the Dawn.Coming soon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [This song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RHt1wIAh1GU) is highly recommended for the beginning :3

He was sitting in an empty room lit by a single, rusty lamp hanging from right above him. It smelt like he was in a concrete prison cell, except instead of bars, he was facing one huge steel door. He sighed, trying not to care about how cold he was getting in a single layer shirt. He knew exactly this moment would come one day, but he still didn’t like being tied to a chair. 

Then suddenly the door opened, slowly with a loud creak, and two well-dressed men walked in. One of them immediately positioned himself next to the wall in sentinel mode, the other held onto the door handle, to close it as soon as the third man got in the room. 

Not that he could just be called a ‘man’. Viktor looked up at him. 

From the shiny, expensive shoes, the flawless, pristine clean black trousers, through the perfectly tailored waistcoat with the white shirt underneath, to the slicked-back raven hair of his, nothing yelled ‘danger’ more about him than his dark, wine-brown eyes, with which he held Viktor’s gaze as if he were game. Target. Prey. Dinner. He sized him up from under his lashes and the most satisfied smile spread on his lips as he stepped closer. 

“And look what the cat dragged in.” 

He stopped right in front of him and bent down so their faces were almost at level. Viktor leaned back in his seat as far as he could; he raised his shoulders and turned his head in defense because the other man was invading his personal space as if there were no such thing. He almost purred the next time he talked.

“Do you know who I am?” 

They hovered like that in silence. Viktor’s heartrate accelerated, he kept his eyes on the dirty floor, and nobody said anything until his captor whispered again, his breath hot against his skin. 

“Answer.” 

He knew better than not to. 

“Everyone knows who you are.” 

He drew back a few inches and Viktor saw his devious smirk. 

“That’s right,” he tilted his head and moved around. Viktor squirmed and fought but eventually he had no choice but to face him. He expected his eyes to be cold and impassive, like your typical nothing-scares-me poker-faced criminal, but no: they were curious, burning lively with a passionate glow. “Everyone. But I want to hear it from you.” 

He took another step, and even though Viktor wasn’t fazed by the hand on his shoulder, he sure found himself in utter disconcertion as he felt the man lower his whole weight on him, strong, thick thighs touching down on his own, settling in his lap like they were lovers. He felt the back of the chair cut into his shoulder blades as he made a hopeless attempt at sneaking even further away. 

“Aww, he’s shy.” 

Viktor felt his fingers slide up from his shoulder, to his surprise, very gently, caressing the back of his neck, slithering into his hair. Then they curled into a death grip, pulling his head back just an inch; a threatening message that they can do much worse things than that. 

“Answer.” 

He swallowed and scowled up. He mustered as much hate as he could into the word, almost spitting it at the man. 

“Sunlight.” 

The other man smiled softly at the name and nodded sincerely like a teacher at a good student. He still looked like he could devour him at any moment. Then he shifted his hips in a rocking motion, getting their crotches closer together, and Viktor couldn’t help but gasp a little. The next question sounded almost like a moan. 

“And what do you do with Sunlight?”

Their chests, their noses, their everything… were uncomfortably close. Viktor didn’t dare to move anymore; with a shiver running down his spine he clenched his jaw but he knew he had to say something, no matter how flustered he was. 

“Fear him…?” 

“Aww, everybody with the fear, fear, fear!” The exaggerated, sad pout and whiny voice made the grown man look like a child in a tantrum. He turned halfway around to look at the taller one of his dogs. “Am I so scary, Chris?!” 

“No, my Sunlight.” 

Viktor knew all of it was just a show. A power-play to prove that no matter what Sunlight did the men surrounding him would lick his soles clean if he asked them to. He still cringed witnessing the infantile depths of that. 

The man in his lap turned back to him, his face very soft this time; but he couldn’t put out the fire in his eyes. 

“You don’t have to be afraid of me,” he said, almost pleadingly. “I’ll show you what I need.” 

Sunlight slid both his hands onto Viktor’s cheeks, closed his eyes… and kissed him. 

He wanted to shout, but since his mouth was sealed by another, it turned into a muffled groan. His eyes widened, but they couldn’t focus on anything so near. _He_ couldn’t focus on anything; Sunlight arched his back, grinding down; he drew a hasty, needy breath while running his tongue along Viktor’s lower lip and Viktor was lost. He felt his blood run south and all he could think about was that he had never, ever been so confused in his life. Sunlight released him for a moment to explain, but he almost didn’t catch the words. 

“Love. See? Love me and I’ll never, ever hurt you. Love me… join me.” 

“No,” he managed to stutter out, blinking in bewilderment. The devil himself crept back onto the other man’s face.

“But… no one will come for you. No one has the kind of money I asked for your precious life. Only me. Your men are already fighting for your position. Or captured. Or dead. Nobody wants you back, nobody wants you that much… But I do. I want you.”

He pressed his lips on his again, but this time Viktor tore his face out of his grip. Sunlight let him go, but he put his hands on his chest and didn’t move. 

“Join me. Bring my day together with your night. You know you have no choice.” 

Gritting his teeth, Viktor raised his head; their eyes locked on each other. 

“Fine.” 

“Yay!”, the other man exclaimed; his face lit up like a child’s on Christmas morning. He drew Viktor into a swift hug, crushing his bones along with his self-esteem. Viktor felt like the most relieved person when Sunlight finally stood up and stepped back, although he never once took his eyes off him. He turned more sincere as he looked down at him, contemplating something. 

“Hmm, Chris, do you know what’s wrong with him, though?” 

“No, my Sunlight?” 

The man rolled up his sleeves as he talked. Viktor’s face fell in fear.

“He doesn’t love me yet. And he is _just. too. handsome._ to get away with that.”

He squeezed his eyes shut as he saw Katsuki’s hand roll into a fist, bracing himself for the impact. 

 

_**CUT!** _

 

A loud bell rang twice, the crew started talking, general murmur filled the studio as people begun to leave or rearrange their equipment. Feltsman’s voice bellowed through the crowd. 

“That was beautiful, boys, that is _in the movie_ , you hear me, that goes straight to the big screen! Okay everybody,” he continued over the wave of cheers and applause. “That’s a wrap for today, good night.”

Viktor saw Yuuri getting distracted; Chulanont brought him a bottle of water. A shaky sigh left his lips as he left his place too; he quickly freed his wrists and gave back the fake rope to the propman before making an escape to the bathroom behind the set. 

He went straight to the sink and splashed his face several times with the coldest water possible, and took long and deep breaths like his life depended on it. It took a while to calm down after what just happened. 

But what happened?! Why did he get turned on by his fellow actor? He was a professional for god’s sake! And it was all just acting, all play, not real. He was just a colleague, skillful at doing his job. 

Well, you could say these were half-truths. Katsuki wasn’t just a colleague: he was one of Japan’s best actors, featured in the biggest blockbusters all over the globe. Viktor, although being four years his senior, was well below him in both experience and reputation, his lifelong dream coming true with getting to work with him. It was just acting, yes, but he didn’t get turned on by just a fellow actor, or any other actor, really: his idol did this to him. He managed embarrass himself in front of the man he looked up to, because there was no way he couldn’t feel… So much about being a professional. 

The door creaked behind him and he startled, the memory of the previous scene haunting his mind. He shut his eyes and steadied himself grabbing the edge of the sink as the cheerful voice called out, its tone so different from that in front of the cameras.

“Oh, hey, Viktor!”

The man walked closer to wash his hands at another sink. Then he must have noticed his expression, because his steps turned hesitant.

“Are you… are you alright?”

Viktor forced a smile. 

“Yeah, sure.” 

“Oh, I wanted to say… sorry if I pulled your hair too hard…”

Katsuki Yuuri had always been famous for being a very different in real life than in the majority of his most successful roles. The forgetful vampire, the lovesick scientist, the sleep-deprived executioner, the arrogant peasant and the pirate king and now… the rambling mafia boss. Viktor remembered how none of those came close to who Yuuri was as a person, or at least who he had gotten to know in the past few weeks of their work together. 

On the first day he had brought tea for everybody. By the end of the first week, each person in the entire crew had seen at least one photo of his beloved dog, Vicchan. Viktor considered himself the luckiest man alive when Yuuri had shown him an album of more than a hundred dog pictures, and visibly enjoyed going through Viktor’s own collection (although he never told him that he had named his own dog after his favorite cinematic Katsuki characters.) A few more days had passed and director Feltsman had been yelling less and less atrocities at all of them – Katsuki’s friendly advices and optimistic presence always seemed to lift the mood. Just the previous day, after Kenjirou had gotten injured in a stunt, he visited him in the hospital, which resulted in several hours of chatting and filling the guy’s Instagram feed with selfies tagged with well-wishes. No one really dared to bring up that he was delaying work; they were all too ashamed of themselves for only sending gifts and flowers instead of going in.

And here he was again, apologizing kindly for a minor thing that many of the actors Viktor had worked with wouldn’t give a single thought. For a minor thing that had made him question his own sexuality.

“No, no, it’s totally fine. I’m just… not feeling well, that’s all.” 

“And you still did brilliantly today! Wow! My respects.” 

_Over the years, he’s never ceased to surprise me._

“You too… What was that with the… the chair thing?”

He was embarrassed, but he had to know where the unscripted parts came from. He had to know _because_ he was so embarrassed about… _that_. It really helped that Katsuki seemed a little unsettled in that moment, too. 

“Oh, Feltsman didn’t tell you? Well… he asked me to get that scene right the way I liked best. He suggested me to be… creative. So I was. I mean I hope so!”, he let out a nervous laughter, as if he were an amateur first-timer who had no idea what he was doing. “Sorry again if it was… different…” 

_From the first time I saw him on screen until now._

“It was brilliant.” Viktor smiled genuinely this time, and Yuuri beamed back at him.

“If you’re really not okay, then please, just say no… But I was thinking we could grab dinner together?” 

_It’s been one surprise after another._

“Oh… well, actually… I am a little hungry…”

“Great! Meet me in half an hour? At my trailer?”

 

*** 

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, can we… can we try that again?” 

“Alright, _**CUT**_ , everybody take five…” 

Katsuki stumbled and stopped running, his graceful stance broken; he threw his head back with laughter that he just couldn’t control at the moment. He had accidentally dropped the fake gun he was supposed to pull out of his holster and couldn’t go on with the scene. Viktor leaned to the pillar his character was supposed to hide behind, and scratched his ear, uncertain of what to do. His mouth was curling upwards too, at the sight of the incident. The other man noticed him watching. 

“I’m sorry…”, he chuckled. “I always do this. I’m horrible with weapons. I hope I get it right tomorrow.” 

Viktor frowned and took the courage to walk up to him among the debris. They were shooting a villa scene—well, ruining one in the process. 

“What? I’ve seen all your movies, _Hasetsu ninja_ was perfect, and I read it was not a stuntman!” 

Yuuri’s face flushed cherry red at that. He smiled up at him, thankful and shy, currently miles away from his movie role. 

“Can you show me how you do it?” 

Viktor was dumbfounded. 

“Me?” 

“Yes, you. I’ve seen you handle lots of guns in _The Lilac Fairy._ ”

Yuuri was visibly amused at his astonishment. That movie was Viktor’s Hollywood debut; the first and so far the only thing he could be proud to give his name to. The thought that Katsuki had seen it made a hot air balloon fill up in his chest. He stepped closer. 

“Okay. So what you’re doing wrong is…” He took the smaller hand into his and led his movements. Their arms lined up, and Viktor forced himself to focus. “You need to pull your elbow higher and further back. And you need to use your shoulder too,” he gently tugged Yuuri’s deltoid, “to make it fluid, like this. Try slowly at first.” 

“You’ve really seen all my movies?” Yuuri asked, doing as he was told. 

“Yes.” 

“ _Katsudon-killer_ , too?” 

He was teasing, testing him now, but Viktor didn’t let his enthusiasm drop. He nodded with a serious expression and watched him repeat his motions. 

“Yes! I’m still amazed at how fast Makoto could eat. I mean, uh…” 

They were both blushing now; and it was Yuuri who eased the tension by reaching out and bumping his fist gently into Viktor’s upper arm. 

“Then I must clarify what I meant… I’m bad with guns.” He gestured with the one in his hand, then put it back in the holster one more time. “Blades I’m okay with…” 

“More than okay.”

“… more than okay with, _right_ , but guns… You don’t want to know how many takes I’ve screwed up all these years. I kinda hate them.” 

Viktor frowned. 

“But… then why do you take movies like this?”

Yuuri raised an eyebrow, amused at something Viktor didn’t fully understand. He looked for his marker on the floor as members of the crew begun to take their places again. 

“Haven’t you read the whole script?” 

He had. His arm tingled from the little touches all day long. 

 

*** 

 

“I’m sorry about your father.” 

“Yeah, right. I know you killed him.” 

Yuuri eyed him for a moment from behind the wheel but Viktor just stared out the car window. He was taking him to their so-called headquarters; he had sent his chauffeur away because he wanted to “bond”, but they were surrounded, followed by his dogs, watching his every step, and he knew they would kill him on the spot if he made any move. 

“I knew you were clueless but I had no idea to what degree. How the hell did you manage to become the next Moonlight?” 

Viktor ignored the insult and talked, because there was no point not to. 

“This is Russia, not Japan. My ancestry was more important than my reputation.” 

“I guess that makes sense.” 

Viktor looked sternly ahead as if repressing the urge to yank the steering wheel from Sunlight’s hands and answered all his questions. 

How many of his men were still resisting. How delayed their work was. How they were organized. How many were double agents. Who were the best (in his opinion, because Sunlight for sure had his own.) Viktor told him all of it and shot the same questions back; if they wanted to comb their systems together, they needed long negotiations like this. 

“You know you can’t let the Dawn ruin everything.” 

“He will never comply, don’t even try.” 

“We cannot split into three when we’re just trying to become one. He has to join.” 

“I’ve tried, okay?” 

“Your job is not done until he’s on his knees before me. Or dead.” 

Viktor finally turned his head to gaze viciously at the man. They were talking about someone he would never allow to get hurt. Dawn was practically his little brother; the lost boy who had joined at age 15 because he had had nowhere else to go and mingled with the worst company possible. But he had always spoken up against Moonlight’s worst ideas, he had always been there to kick him in the shin when he knew he let his emotions get the better of him. Moonlight loved him for that. How ironic it was that sometimes his emotions _for_ Dawn got the best of him anyway. 

“Did I hit a nerve?” Katsuki glimpsed at him for a second, smirking. “Don’t worry, I won’t touch a hair on his head. Unless he does something stupid.” 

“You don’t touch a hair on his head, period.” 

“You think so low of me but I have to burst your arrogant little bubble. I’m not unreasonable and I didn’t kill your father either. I’m chasing the man that killed both yours and mine.” 

 

_**CUT!** _

 

They got out of the fake car and Viktor could finally stretch his legs. They had been going over that scene for a while now because Feltsman didn’t like the way he looked at Yuuri when he mentioned Dawn getting in harm’s way. For sure, Viktor had a hard time conveying the protective big brother in his eyes that day, but only because his mind was full of his memories from the previous day. It had been their day off, and Yuuri had knocked on the door of his trailer to take him out for lunch. 

_”Is your favorite food still katsudon?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Can you show me a place where I could try it?”_

_“Ugh, no… please, let’s not do that.”_

_“Why?”_

_“No offense, America… but nobody makes katsudon like my mother.”_

_“I see.”_

_“But enough about me, you know too much already. I want to hear about you. Have you found any good places with your traditional food around here?_

And all day long he had still found out stuff about Yuuri that no magazines or interviews had ever covered, by answering his questions. Where he grew up ( _yeah, same, I miss the sound of seagulls._ ), what his favorite sport was ( _no way, I love figure skating too!_ ) why he got into acting ( _ugh, well, my father wasn’t that much against it but he never really understood, either…_ ). Viktor’s head had been in the clouds—and he had to be dragged back down again, by the very same man who’d put it there. 

“Viktor?”

“Hm?” 

“Want to go out for some food?” 

If this was a habit, Viktor didn’t want to break it. 

“Yesterday’s place?” 

 

*** 

 

“How could you have trusted him?!” 

The spacious underground parking lot echoed Katsuki’s furious yelling. The tension was tangible in the air, nobody even breathed around them. He grabbed Viktor’s necktie and growled into his face. 

“Tell me you were not a part of this!” 

“No, no, I swear…” Viktor whimpered, bowing his head. “I swear, my Sunlight, I didn’t know, I didn’t know…” 

Katsuki let him go, shoving him away in anger. He turned his attention back to the young Russian man. The small blonde had stopped kicking and squirming under the lethal grip of Sunlight’s guards. 

“Let me go! I’m not going to run. There’s no point. For either of us.” He straightened and shot dauntless looks at the boss he never accepted as his own. Never, not for the world. He laughed death in the face. “Don’t worry, your little tool had nothing to do with it. It was all me, I gave you up. See you in prison!” 

Katsuki, with his face distorted in malice, reached for the holster hanging at his side. 

“See you in hell.” 

That was the point when Viktor leapt in front of Plisetsky, shielding him from the gunshot, offering his heart willingly instead of the young man’s head. 

He gasped and stumbled; his shirt turned as red as blood and the only thing he held onto was Katsuki’s stunned glare as he fell to the ground. 

“NO!” he heard two rasp voices scream. Then Yuuri dropped to his knees next to him; he let himself be turned on his back, staying limp, struggling for air as the other man put his arms around him and cradled his head. 

Katsuki’s eyes filled up with tears as he looked down on his face. He shouted at his thugs, “Take him out of my sight!”, one last time before bursting out in loud sobs. 

“No… Moonlight, my Moonlight…” 

He bent over Viktor and cried, caressing his cheeks with a gentleness unparalleled, holding him close with a strength previously unknown to Viktor. 

He didn’t have a hard time pretending to be dying. His breath hitched not because he was acting, but because he had never seen the other man like this before, up close; their foreheads touched, Katsuki’s tears rolled down on both their cheeks as hopeless wails left his throat. It felt so real, Viktor completely forgot that Yuuri was not crying because of him, that he wasn’t really at death’s door, that they were not in love, not for real… 

In that moment, he _was_ Moonlight. 

“I’m… I’m sorry… S-Sunlight…” 

He closed his eyes and rested the weight of his head on Yuuri’s arm, relaxing all his muscles. He felt tender fingers brushing his hair, and heard a whisper from above him. 

“It wasn’t worth it…” 

_**CUT!** _

The bells rang, and Katsuki removed his hands to bury his face in them, but otherwise he didn’t move. Viktor sat up carefully and kneeled next to him. He realized he was still shaking, his sobs muffled but uncontrollable. 

“Yuuri…? Yuuri! Snap out of it…”

The rest of the crew started moving about, tending to their jobs. The actors left their marks for a sip of water or sat down in the makeup corner. Nobody seemed to care that their main actor was having an emotional breakdown. Viktor searched for Feltsman with his eyes; he looked up from what he was reading and simply shrugged. _He’s a method actor, don’t worry if something like this happens,_ he had warned before, but Viktor wasn’t quite prepared. He put a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder. 

“Nothing bad happened… You’re Yuuri, I’m Viktor, we’re okay…” 

Then Katsuki spread his arms and drew him into a tight hug. 

It was nothing like the last time they had been this close. Viktor’s heartrate accelerated again, yes, but he felt honored that Yuuri chose his presence to calm down in. They were chest to chest again, but this time he didn’t want to let go. He didn’t want to get away. He stroked his back soothingly, until the other man’s breathing eased back to a somewhat normal pace. Then Yuuri took a deep, shaky sigh and straightened, wiping his face. 

“Sorry”, he said with a sad smile. “I was way too into my performance…” 

“It was spectacular, Katsuki.”, Feltsman walked up to them at last. “Nice work, gentlemen. Let’s call it a day.” 

Viktor stood up first. He held out a hand and Yuuri accepted the help.

“Are you alright?” 

“Yes, yes, I’m fine. Whew, that was a ride.” 

They laughed in unison, letting their hands unclasp. They started on their way out of the set. 

“It was”, Viktor agreed, then he went on before he could change his mind. “What were you thinking about?” 

“What do you mean?” Yuuri suspiciously avoided his eyes. 

“I mean that… got you so emotional.” 

He was silent for a long moment before he answered, but then he stopped and looked deeply into Viktor’s eyes. 

“I was thinking I was Sunlight and you were Moon, we were in love and you were gone. Nothing less, nothing more.” 

He started walking again, leaving Viktor with his racing thoughts, until he shook himself and closed the distance between them with a few hasty steps. 

“Would you like to have dinner with me?” 

 

*** 

 

They had finished their last day on set: it was time to pack and leave. Viktor opened the window to let fresh air into his stuffy trailer. He was sorting out his clothes, when reaching to the bottom of his suitcase he found a rolled up piece of paper; he realized what it was and laughed at himself. 

Then he heard the door of the trailer next to his open. He grabbed a pen and rushed outside on an impulse. 

“Yuuri… Before you go…” 

He swept his messy fringe away from his eyes, trying to tuck the strands behind his ear in vain; they all made their way back to the front, and maybe it was for the best. He was blushing like a teenager; he felt like a teenager, asking for such a thing, but he just couldn’t stop himself. Not after so many years of being a fan. Not when _he_ was about to leave.

“Would you… please sign my poster?” 

Katsuki turned towards him, looking surprised for a second, but then eased into a huge smile. He let go of his suitcase and signed the promo picture of _Katsudon-killer_ , just next to his own stuffed face. Then he gave back the paper, but not the pen. 

“Give me your hand.” 

Viktor reached out, shocked to the core when Yuuri held his wrist and started scribbling onto his open palm. 

“This is my private phone number.” When he was done, he looked up, but he was still holding his hand. “If you ever want to try real katsudon.” 

Another sudden wave of confidence surged through Viktor. 

“Whenever?” 

“Whenever.” 

He kissed Yuuri right then and there. His lips were met with eager, welcoming, _real_ ones. The poster fell from his hands.


End file.
